The Most Beloved Elflords of the Blessed Realm
by Cirdan
Summary: This is a very random story, Silmarillion-based. The Elf-lords that will eventually be part of Gondolin, like Glorfindel and Ecthelion, hang out. You should already know at least the names of these characters when stepping into the story.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: All the characters, locations, some quotes, and the initial conception of this world belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, whether it be from Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, or The History of Middle-earth Volumes I-XII. This disclaimer applies to all subsequent chapters of this fic.  
The Most Beloved Elf-lords of the Blessed Realm  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was another beautiful day in the Blessed Realm, and Glorfindel strolled along slowly to meet with Ecthelion of the Fountain. The blending of the Light of the Two Trees had already reached its midpoint, and now the golden light was fading, but Glorfindel was confident that Ecthelion would not mind his tardiness. Why should he? Neither of them was in a hurry. Thus, it was no surprise that Glorfindel found Ecthelion playing on his silver flute in the Courtyard of Three Gems in the gardens of the House of Fingolfin, which were open to all to enjoy. He was arrayed as he ever was in silver and white and black, and his long silver hair flowed in the wind and sparkled with diamonds. Glorfindel did not interrupt the sweet music of the flute. He took a seat by his friend and enjoyed the fluting and singing of birds that joined the Lord of the Fountains in harmony. Once he understood the theme of Ecthelion's tune, he settled his golden harp in his lap and added new wonder and joy to the ever changing music. Harps were not flutes, and before long, Glorfindel joined his own voice to the air and let it entwine itself in the music of the flute and the harp. The birds stopped their singing to listen to the two Elves, for the song they had been creating with Ecthelion was different from the one that Ecthelion and Glorfindel now created.  
  
My heart, swimming  
  
In the words the wind has borne  
  
A voice, bouncing  
  
On a tomorrow carried by clouds.  
  
Huge wings  
  
Unseen only by eyes  
  
Held by undecorated hearts.  
  
Spread your hands; while singing  
  
Be embraced by eternal time  
  
And connect with life.  
  
The two Elf-lord stopped their song and began to laugh, filling the courtyard with their merriment. Ecthelion stood and embraced his friend.  
  
"That was most beautiful, Lord Glorfindel," said Ecthelion.  
  
"Nay, the beauty came from you, dear Lord of the Fountains," Glorfindel said. "You created the tune; I merely supplied the lyrics."  
  
"Ah, but what beautiful lyrics they are, more impressive than even your last song, 'Isn't it Wonderful.' What will you call this one, Lord of Golden Flowers?" asked Ecthelion.  
  
"I am spent," Glorfindel said. "Is it not enough that I put words to your song? I gift the song to you, friend, and so you must be the one to name it."  
  
Ecthelion bowed. "I am most honored." Ecthelion looked towards the north, and his face was bathed in the faint shadows of the silver light with just a hint of the waning golden light catching in his eyes and the diamonds of hanging in his silver hair. "Very well, then, Glorfindel. I shall name it 'Pure Heart' and will teach it to my household."  
  
Glorfindel laughed and skillfully ran his fingers over his harp strings in a faint echo of the song that Ecthelion had created just a moment before. "Indeed, 'Pure Heart.' If you do not come up with better song titles than that, you will always be second to Rumil, my friend."  
  
"And how can a mere flutist hope to match the Ainulindale, the Music of the Ainur, composed by Great Rumil many years ago?" Ecthelion joined in Glorfindel's laughter. They set out to the stables, for they planned to ride out of Tirion and enjoy the blossoming cherry trees that were found in great number just west of Tuna.  
  
"A mere flutist!" Glorfindel tossed back his wealth of golden hair and this time filled all of the gardens with his laughter. "A mere flutist indeed!" At the stables, they found Galdor of the Tree and Duilin of the Swallow. Galdor's hair was braided with gold and emeralds and was arrayed in green. Duilin was arrayed in white, dark blue, purple, and black, as he ever was. "Ho there, friends," Glorfindel called out.  
  
"Glorfindel, Ecthelion," greeted Galdor and Duilin.  
  
"Are you going abroad? For Glorfindel and I were also leaving Tuna in order to view the cherry blossoms and would welcome your company," said Ecthelion.  
  
"The Cherry Blossom Festival is in two weeks, is it not? Why not wait until then?" Duilin said.  
  
"Nay, we cannot wait," said Glorfindel. "The pink petals are too pretty to wait two weeks."  
  
Galdor smiled. "Ah, the blossoms of trees. But we are going to see the flowers north of that area. Duilin tells me that the rose bushes are in full bloom, earlier than usual, and I do not wish to miss them, even for the pink cherry blossoms."  
  
"But my dear Lord of the Tree, why not see both?" said Ecthelion. "Come with us to the groove of cherry trees and we will join you to view the roses. What better treat can there be?"  
  
"And if you see only the roses and not the cherry trees, we will have to rename you as Lord of the Roses!" said Glorfindel. The four laughed, and Galdor shook his head.  
  
"You are hardly one to talk, Lord of the Golden Flower. But come if you will to see the roses, and then we shall see if they are lovelier than the elanors," said Galdor.  
  
The four set off atop their horses and rode to view the loveliness of the Blessed Realms. Even before the arrived at the groove of cherry trees, there was much to see and enjoy. The streams were clear and beautiful, and even the stones at the bottom of the streams were marvelous to behold. Besides the rose bushes, many other flowers were in bloom, setting the land in their brilliant reds and yellows and blues and purples. Duilin pointed out a ruby-throated hummingbird, and they watched in delight as the quick, iridescent bird hovered from flower to flower in its search for nectar. At the cherry trees, they found Penlod of the Pillar and Legolas of the Tree.  
  
"Greetings friends," said Ecthelion. "We seem to be having great fortune today. Already our numbers have doubled, and here now are two more that can join us in our hedonism."  
  
Penlod looked at Ecthelion gravely. "Has the Lord of the Fountains been drinking wine instead of water?"  
  
"Why say you that? Is our merriment somehow not to your liking?" asked Galdor.  
  
"Indeed it is, my Lord of the Tree," said Legolas, who bowed to Galdor. "The Lord of the Pillar and I were on a tryst, and we did not wish to be interrupted." The others oo-ed.  
  
Penlod's face softened at the teasing. He smiled and laughed lightly. "Nay, great Elf-lords, do not believe the fantasies of this child. I do not doubt that he'd wish a tryst under a roof of pink petals, but that is not the case. Young Legolas and I were following the antics of a chipmunk and his lady friend when we came to this groove. I began to reminisce about the cherry trees that had grown to the south of the Sea of Rhun, where we stopped only briefly before continuing on our Journey to the West."  
  
"Aye, I understand you," said Glorfindel. "The Light of Aman is beautiful, but so was the land of our birth under the clear starlit skies. It is for this very reason that Ecthelion and I have come to see the cherry trees in blossom."  
  
"That's enough from both of you," said Duilin. "Among each other, we may speak thus, but if others hear us, they may misunderstand and think that we support the dreams of the Outer Lands."  
  
"Yes, indeed, and Legolas is still young," said Galdor. "Let us not confuse him with talk of beauty beyond the Blessed Realm."  
  
"I am not so young that I would be so foolish!" Legolas said indignantly.  
  
"Indeed, but even those who are older are becoming addled by rumors," said Ecthelion. "Come. We came hither to see the cherry trees, not to discuss politics."  
  
"Look there," said Legolas. His sharp eyes had caught movement in the trees. He sprang lightly onto a rock to his right and pointed. "That is the little chipmunk that we had been watching."  
  
"It seems the chase is not yet over," said Duilin.  
  
The chipmunk continued to court his lady friend, oblivious to the Elves. All around them, the groove was bathed in soft, pastel pink cherry blossom petals, and the silver light of Telperion cast a soft glow around the trees. The Elves took their time strolling through the groove of cherry trees before leaving for the rose bushes in the north. There were many other plants in bloom to see along their route, snapdragons and lilies and wisteria. But the rose bushes were truly impressive, for there were all kinds and all different colors. Ecthelion picked a bright red rose, still not fully opened, carefully removed the thorns, and placed the rose in Glorfindel's golden hair. Glorfindel laughed and played several strings of 'Pure Heart' on his harp in answer. He chose a large yellow rose and braided its petals into Ecthelion's hair. The others laughed, and Penlod undid Glorfindel's work, claiming it in bad taste, a clash with the diamonds in Ecthelion's hair. Penlod wove a wreath of blue and white roses and placed that atop Ecthelion's head.  
  
"Yes, that is much better," Duilin said. "Lord Glorfindel, you must realize that yellow is not everyone's color, only yours." They laughed and teased Glorfindel even as Ecthelion played on his flute. The sweet music attracted the attention of yet another. Egalmoth joined them.  
  
"Dear Lord of the Heavenly Arch!" cried Legolas. He ran and hugged Egalmoth. "From whence did you come?"  
  
"Tirion, of course," said Egalmoth. He looked critically at Ecthelion and nodded in approval at the wreath of blue and white. "I intended to ask you to join me, Lord of the Fountains, but you were nowhere to be seen."  
  
"I had already stolen him," laughed Glorfindel. "He is the most beloved of the Elf-lords. I knew I had to act quickly. Are you going to a festival, Lord of the Heavenly Arch?" For Egalmoth was not dressed in casual raiment but in the blues of the sky with crystals of all colors- rubies, amber, topaz, chrysopraseand, emeralds, sapphires, and amethysts- embroidered in the fine weave, and feathers of iridescent reds and blues decorated his hair. A metal emblem with the device of Fingolfin was strapped to his left arm.  
  
"Nay, Lord of Golden Flower. I am merely celebrating the colors of the roses which I wished to visit." Egalmoth looked to Ecthelion. "Lord of the Fountain, what is this device that you wear on your shoulder?"  
  
"It is the symbol devised for the House of Finarfin," Ecthelion said evenly. "You should know. You bear the symbol of Fingolfin at your arm."  
  
"Your allegiance is to Finarfin now?" Egalmoth asked.  
  
"Nay, Lord of the Heavenly Arch. Finarfin simply gifted this fine shirt to me, and I chose to wear it today. The emblem that decorates it is a mere ornament, no different from Duilin's bracelets."  
  
"So you are still loyal to the House of Fingolfin, are you not?" asked Egalmoth. "You are, after all, of Telerin blood. Perhaps that is why Finarfin sought your friendship."  
  
"He is friends to all, Egalmoth," Glorfindel said with a hint of hardness in his voice. "Why do you allow yourself to be caught up in this silliness? The Elves of the House of Golden Flower are loyal to me above all others, before even Finwe, Feanor, Fingolfin, or Finarfin. But as for our allegiance, it is to Turgon, is it not?" Glorfindel looked to the Elf- lords around him. Legolas looked confused but made a face of great concentration to pretend he understood these matters. Galdor put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Of course it is, Glorfindel," Ecthelion said smoothly. "After all, he is housed nearest to us. If I want to change my allegiance to the House of Finarfin, I'd have to move to Alqualonde! Or at least to the southwest of the city."  
  
"Allegiance is not such a simple matter," Egalmoth said.  
  
"It is," Glorfindel said. "Now that Feanor has moved to the outskirts of Tirion, Rog will undoubtedly follow the rule of Turgon. Is that not simple? We follow the prince closest to our own house."  
  
"You shouldn't use that name," Penlod chided. "It sounds undignified. Even if Enerdhil prefers Rog, we should call him by his right name."  
  
Egalmoth was not done though. He addressed Ecthelion again. "Do you honestly think that Enerdhil of the Hammer will so easily turn from the House of Feanor?"  
  
"We follow who we follow, Lord of the Heavenly Arch. And I choose Turgon, but that does not mean I feel any less friendship towards Finarfin. If you don't like it, why don't you use your wealth to build a house apart from others?" Ecthelion returned Egalmoth's gaze coolly. Though Telerin in origin, Ecthelion never doubted his right to be Lord of the Fountain among the Noldor, for his people loved him and followed him with fervent devotion. Glorfindel drew out a cherry from his knapsack and tossed it at Egalmoth. Egalmoth used the metal device at his arm to block it.  
  
"We have come to view the roses, not to talk of the rumors of Tirion. If you do not wish to delight in the roses, you are free to go elsewhere." Glorfindel chucked another cherry at Egalmoth for good measure. Again, Egalmoth blocked it.  
  
"My, that device at your arm is most useful, is it not?" Galdor noted. "Let us not call it a device henceforth. It shields well, and so we will call it a shield." He chose a pale white rose and placed it in Egalmoth's hair. "There we go. Now may you put your past complaints behind you." Egalmoth smiled but the shadow did not wholly depart from him.  
  
"Come, Egalmoth, this is not like you. I will have peace between us. It's not like us to be at odds," Ecthelion said. He put his silver flute to his lips and played a sweet tune to the roses and for his fellow Elf- lords. Glorfindel waited a few moments, catching the tune of his good friend, and then joined in song.  
  
The hot emotions that have begun to disappear  
  
Glitter and wave once more  
  
Within my heart.  
  
The Lord of the Heavenly Arch relaxed and smiled sincerely. He settled with his friends and listened to Ecthelion and Glorfindel as they performed in harmony. Glorfindel was heartened to see the shadow driven from Egalmoth. He took up his harp and moved the music of Ecthelion towards a light and lofty tune. He took up voice again and sang for the glory of the Blessed Realms.  
  
From far and silent starry skies,  
  
Echoes a song full of life.  
  
Crossing a darkness of thousands of light years,  
  
It finally arrives on a single earth.  
  
Gently close your eyes  
  
As in deep prayer  
  
So that one day  
  
Our dreams will come true.  
  
The Elf-lords reveled in the many rose bushes and returned back to Tirion slowly. The silver light faded, and the Elf-lords changed the flowers in their hair for something more suitable to the golden light. They laughed and sang together, and for a while, it seemed as if there was no shadow in the Blessed Realm.  
---  
  
Note: I'm not a poet. The song is a mix of Final Fantasy song lyrics, from Isn't it Wonderful, Pure Heart, and Pray. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Most Beloved Elf-lords of the Blessed Realm  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In the Blessed Realm, there were always festivals celebrated throughout the year. Many were smaller festivals that were attended by close friends and family. The Cherry Blossom Festival was one such festival. It was small, but it had come to include more than just the House of Cherry Blossoms. Although Glorfindel rarely spoke of it, the soft pink blossoms of the cherry trees reminded him of the trees around Cuivienen, the very birthplace of the Elves. Those trees had born white cherries rather than dark red ones, but the blossoms of the trees had still been pink. Many, like Penlod, preferred to say instead that the cherry trees were reminiscent of those south of the Sea of Rhun, but the older Elves knew to interpret that as a veiled comment about their ancient home. After the last visit, many of Glorfindel's friends were also moved to attend the festival. Glorfindel certainly didn't mind. The more the merrier. And he was not the one organizing the festival.  
  
Glorfindel would have gone forth to the groove of cherry trees with Ecthelion, but the Lord of the Fountains had wished to help with the preparations for the festival and Glorfindel had to lead the House of Golden Flower forth so could not go early with the House of the Fountains. Instead, Glorfindel traveled forth from Tuna with the Houses of the Pillar, Tree, Swallow, Heavenly Arch, and Hammer. The last was an unexpected surprise. The people of the Hammer were jewelsmiths and metalsmiths. They delighted more in beauty crafted by their own hands than the beauty of the trees, but Ecthelion had mentioned the festival to Rog, and Rog had been eager to see the pink petals, perhaps to gather its substance for jewels but more likely because everyone who could wanted to spend time with beloved Ecthelion. The Lords would have persuaded Turgon to come forth to the festival as well, but Turgon had previous obligations with his family. It mattered not. There would be another festival for the cherry blossoms next year.  
  
"Hail Lords!" greeted Edrahil. "All is in readiness. I hope that you and your households will enjoy the food and drink we have prepared, and there are many arts and crafts to be shared, but most of all, I hope that you enjoy our setting, the cherry trees of Aman."  
  
"Hail Lord of the Cherry Blossoms," replied Penlod. He dismounted and clasped forearms with Edrahil. "We are honored that you have invited us to this wonderful festival of your House."  
  
"I believe that should accomplish all necessary formalities," said Ecthelion, who stood beside Edrahil. "Come, Lord of the Pillar! I have awaited you long." Ecthelion raised his voice to address the others. "Please, guests, impose yourselves on our hospitality." The Elves of the various houses broke from their loose marching formations and went forth to try the foods, meet friends, and have their hair braided with cherry blossom petals. Many began to weave wreathes of their own with the pink petals that had been gently blown from the trees. The music of the House of Cherry Blossoms was enhanced by the song and dance of their friends. Amidst it all, Ecthelion pulled Penlod to that which he'd prepared for the Lord of the Pillar. Many of the other Elf-lords followed.  
  
A pyramid of champagne flutes were carefully stacked high on a table in the center of the picnic area. The glasses were clear, and the golden light of Laurelin shone through them like crystal gems. Ecthelion popped the top of a champagne bottle and raised its bubbling top to the pinnacle of the glass artwork. The champagne flowed from the bottle into the first glass, and as it overflowed from the top flute, champagne filled the glasses underneath it. As those also overflowed, the subsequent level was filled. Edrahil opened another champagne bottle and handed it to Ecthelion when the first ran dry. Ecthelion smoothly transitioned to the next bottle such that the flow of champagne never ceased, and the pale golden liquid flowed and bubbled all the way down to the last champagne flutes of the pyramid. The Elf-lords cheered and clapped as the glasses filled.  
  
"Do you remember when we came to see the cherry trees in blossom two weeks ago? We could not wait for the festival, and we met under this very sky of pink petals. At that time, dear Lord of the Pillar, you accused me of drinking wine instead of water." Ecthelion gestured to the great pyramid of champagne. "Behold the fruits of your words! I thought to make a fountain of sparkling white wine in your honor."  
  
The Elf-lords laughed and marveled at the Fountain of Wine, and Penlod smiled, as was his nature, but all could see in his eyes the great amusement and joy that Ecthelion's fountain brought to his heart. "Well done, Lord of the Fountains. Well done. Never before have I seen such a wonderful work of glass of such impractical purpose."  
  
"Not impractical at all!" Ecthelion took the topmost glass from the pyramid and sipped from it. "Mm." He raised the glass to Edrahil, complimenting him on his choice of champagne, then handed the champagne flute to Penlod. "You see, my Lord, once filled, one can drink from this merry fountain."  
  
"Perhaps all the fountains in Tirion should be replaced with this new fountain of glass, beloved Ecthelion," said Galdor. "For these fountains will certainly be welcomed by the people, and the refreshment might well be better than even those of the clear waters of Ulmo!" The company laughed, and Ecthelion hit Galdor on the shoulder for suggesting such sacrilege.  
  
Penlod drank from the glass that Ecthelion had handed him then returned it to the top of the fountain, an easy task for him since Penlod was tallest of the Noldorin elves. "I thank you, Lord of the Fountains, for this most unexpected surprise."  
  
"If you truly wish to thank me, Lord of the Pillar, perhaps you will dance for us," Ecthelion said.  
  
"I will not dance alone." Penlod drew Edrahil forth. "Dance with me, Lord of the Cherry Blossoms, for is this not your festival?"  
  
"Yay, Lord Penlod, and so I will dance with you, but not before you are crowned with the symbol of my household." Edrahil gestured to one of his servants, who brought forth a silver circlet with rose quartz fashioned in the shape of cherry blossom petals. Penlod lowered his head so that Edrahil could place it atop his head. "There, Lord of the Pillar. I hear from Ecthelion of the Fountains that you have been of serious mood of late. I had Enerdhil of the Hammer make this for you so that you may be reminded of the Sea of Rhun in Middle Earth even after these cherry trees have borne fruit and lost their gentle pink petals." He crowned Penlod with the circlet of cherry blossom petals and then kissed his forehead, a rare treat since Penlod was usually too tall for such a gesture.  
  
Penlod smiled and kissed Edrahil on either cheek before straightening himself. "Thank you, Lord of the Cherry Blossoms. And thank you as well, Lord Enerdhil of the Hammer. I feel blessed. How can any be heavy of heart in the company of so many fine Elf-lords? Let us dance and celebrate!" Penlod took Edrahil's hands. Glorfindel did not wait for Ecthelion before starting to play his golden harp. He sang in honor of the pink petals that would fall from the trees to make room for the ripening cherries. The other Elf-lords joined Penlod and Edrahil in dance, and even Rog, who was as serious as Penlod in mind, joined in the merry making. Ecthelion joined Glorfindel's song with his silver flute, and at times he would stop his fluting to mingle his fair voice with Glorfindel's.  
  
Wake from your sleep, my children,  
  
The childhood years are gone.  
  
Wake from your sleep, fated children,  
  
The peace is here.  
  
Search!  
  
Go to the true garden,  
  
The garden of vernal truth.  
  
Aman, the garden of the Two Trees.  
  
The Elves celebrated long through the day under the glorious cherry trees alight in pale pink and slight red buds. There was no endpoint for such a festival, and the Elves wandered home to Tirion in small groups as they grew tired or were drawn away by other obligations. Well after Laurelin had waned and Telperion waxed, all that was left of the guests of the Cherry Blossom Festival were the Elf-lords and the servants who cleaned up the decorations and tables to be brought home.  
  
"That was a most marvelous festival, Lord of the Cherry Blossoms," said Galdor. His necklace and wreath of cherry blossoms mingled with his green and brown raiment such that the Lord of Trees looked like a cherry tree himself.  
  
"Indeed. Alas, for we must wait another year before we may again celebrate the blossoming of the cherry trees," Glorfindel said.  
  
Edrahil smiled. "I know how you feel, Lord of Golden Flower." He looked around at the assembled Elf-lords and then sighed, content yet troubled. "I do not think this will be my last Cherry Blossom Festival, but change is coming. I feel it in the passing of these pink cherry blossom petals." He held out his hand and caught a petal that had been floating down from the trees.  
  
"Do not be so, Lord Edrahil," said Galdor. "One should not be sad after a day of happiness."  
  
"Forgive him. His heart is not truly heavy. He is simply feeling nostalgic with the passage of time," said Ecthelion. "Prince Finrod has chosen to establish his own house in Tirion, though he is not yet married. He will be moving from Finarfin's house and moving closer to Turgon's. I suspect that young Finrod wishes to establish himself so that he can propose to Amarie in the next year or so."  
  
Edrahil nodded. "It is as our good Ecthelion says. And while the establishment of Firnod's house in itself is not grievous news, Finrod has asked me to assist him in the building of his house since I dwell close to that area. In addition, he has asked for my allegiance."  
  
"But your allegiance is to Turgon," Egalmoth said. "What right has the Telerin prince to claim you?"  
  
"Nay, Lord of the Heavenly Arch, I will not refuse him, for he and Turgon are close in friendship and he has already spoken with Turgon on this matter. Turgon has also asked me to follow Finrod." Edrahil sighed. "I do not regret this. Finrod is a generous spirit and a gentle lord. I only regret that I will not be able to spend as much time with you, Elf- lords of Turgon. It seems you have gained Lord Enerdil of the Hammer and lost Lord Edrahil of the Cherry Blossoms." He put a hand on Rog's shoulder so that the Lord of the Hammer would know that there were no hard feelings between them.  
  
"Will Finrod ask the same of Lord Ecthelion, or has he already done so?" asked Egalmoth.  
  
"Nay," Ecthelion said as he shook his head. "Finrod is settling south and west of Turgon's territory. I am too far east to be a convenient servant to the House of Finrod. Finrod did indeed ask to recruit me, but I was forced to decline his kind offer."  
  
"I do not like the direction that this conversation is going," said Glorfindel before Egalmoth could reply to Ecthelion's words. Glorfindel took up his champagne flute and held it up. "Let us instead celebrate Edrahil's successful Cherry Blossom Festival and plan a great feast for the good Lord of the Cherry Blossoms before Finrod begins his move."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Lord of Golden Flowers," said Ecthelion.  
  
"Let me host the feast, for it is I who will soon be severed from you," said Edrahil.  
  
"What nonsense you speak!" Duilin said. "We will not be separated simply because you will be following Finrod's house. Indeed, we will still see each other on the streets of Tirion, for our houses will not move and we will still be living near you."  
  
"And as you said, Turgon and Finrod are close in friendship. I have no doubt that the two houses will often meet," said Galdor.  
  
"Indeed, though I no longer follow the House of Feanor, there has been no love lost between me and the other Elf-lords of his household," said Rog. "I understand your anxiety, but it is wholly unfounded." Rog put his strong arm about Edrahil's waist.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Enerdil," said Edrahil. He glanced at Penlod and then mouthed "Lord Rog" to Rog and smiled. "I do not know why I felt such nervousness over such a small matter." Edrahil avoided looking at Egalmoth, who had, as always, been most concerned with the various alliances to the Princes of the Noldor.  
  
"Well, then, it's settled. Since I suggested the feast, let it be held at the House of Golden Flower. I only ask that you allow me three days to prepare a dinner suitable for the host of the Cherry Blossom Festival," said Glorfindel.  
  
"Very well. Let us meet again in three days time at your place," said Edrahil.  
  
In simple celebration of this, Ecthelion then launched into wordless song. He vocalized in high notes like a bird in his sweet voice, and because this song did not have any words, Glorfindel was not the only one able to join in Ecthelion's music. Duilin, Galdor, Egalmoth, and Edrahil joined their voices to Ecthelion's and Glorfindel's. Penlod and Rog did not sing, but tapped their hands together in soft claps to aid the beat of the light and airy song. When Ecthelion at last brought the song to a close, the Elf-lords laughed and smiled and clasped arms around each other.  
  
"Shall we at last return to Tirion upon Tuna then?" said Penlod.  
  
"Yes, let us go," said Edrahil. "I think I'm ready to leave the groove of cherry trees. They will bear fruit while we are away, and when they have ripened, I will bring you all baskets of the sweet red cherries."  
  
Young Legolas of the Tree came forth with the horses of the Elf- lords, and the Elf-lords rode back leisurely and listened to Ecthelion sing in sweet and silver voice to Glorfindel's golden harp. Behind them, the pink petals of the old cherry tree that bore white fruit rather than red were blown from its branches. The old tree sighed as the last notes of the Elf-lords faded in the distance.  
---  
  
Note:  
  
Yes, Ecthelion of the Fountain plays the flute and is playing with champagne flutes in this case. Sorry, I enjoy these little coincidences and word play. Ecthelion and Glorfindel are always situated together because I think they're best friends. In Book of Lost Tales 2, Glorfindel is described as "led the Golden Flower and was the best beloved of the Gondothlim, save it be Ecthelion, but who shall choose." They both slay a balrog before dying, and they both flanked Turgon's retreat at the end of the Nirnaeth. Seems like reasons enough for them to be best friends.  
  
Penlod isn't a misspelling. His name is listed thus and as being Lord of the House of Pillar and of the Tower of Snow, but I'm working with the assumption that the House of the Tower of Snow didn't exist until after Gondolin was built. Pengolod is born in Middle Earth, the son of a Noldo and a Sinda, so he can't be in the Blessed Realm. I suspect strongly that he's Penlod's son.  
  
I didn't mention this before, but Enerdil is mentioned in the Unfinished Tales as being the greatest smith in Gondolin, and I decided to make him one in the same as Rog since Tolkien later thought that Rog was a very un- Elvish name.  
  
Edrahil is the same Edrahil that will later accompany Finrod and Beren on the Quest for the Silmaril. I decided that he acts more like a Gondolindrim Elf-lord and pretty much just felt like making him friends with all the other cool guys that I love so much.  
  
Salgant of the Harp is nowhere to be seen because I don't really like him and because he's not part of the ancient friendship of the Gondolindrim lords.  
  
The song is a slightly altered for of Liberi Fatali from Final Fantasy VIII. Oh, and champagne technically doesn't exist in the Blessed Realm since it was first made in Champagne, France, which is a place that doesn't exist in this story. That's why Ecthelion says "sparkling white wine" (as per Finch's suggestion) instead of "champagne," but the word champagne is used in text as a translation to better inform the reader of what's going on. 


End file.
